Coincidence, Fate or BOTH?
by Ayu4u
Summary: One night, Amu accidentally kisses a stranger and after that, she meets hime more often she would have ever imagined, especially after that arranged marriage with some cherries on top and a really pushy mother. How's going to change Amu's simple life?
1. Fiancee, AGAIN?

_So after a very long time i have decided to end MS and finally re-do Coincidence after this one is all done i suppose Love Ring will also be re-done (If i don't get sick of Amutoness ofcourse) This version of Coincidence will be different from the previous one, but i promise it will be much better._

_**

* * *

Amu's POV:**_

"Amu~!"

''Haaaai!"

''Come down fast, i have some wonderful news!'' A brown haired woman yelled from 1st floor, she was short and yet, cute for her middle age, the shoulder-lenght hair was slightly curly at the end, she pushed the glasses against her nose once again before letting a small sigh come out of her mouth.

''M-mom what happen''I asked breathing heavily..You know it's hard to run from 3rd floor to 1st.

''I have 2 news'' Oh great, i can guess what kind of news she has...

''Tell me finally!''I said slightly annoyed, no i _wasn't_ annyed 'cause she ruined my beauty sleep or 'cause she yelled like there's fire, no, _not at all..._

''1st is that we will go on a trip, your father has some business in Osaka, so we will go too..''She said cheerfully. That's all? I mean she called me for this? - Impossible!

''Oh..that's not so bad as i thought'' We're doing this every 2 weeks..i mean traveling from Tokyo to other countries, or towns for a few days..

''And.. What's the 2nd one?''I asked still annoyed, did i mention that i still was in pajamas? No? Then i just did..

''We..We..'' She said trying to make me more... hm.. how to say it, impatient? I guess that's the right word.

''God, mom! Tell me already..'' I isghed loudly, this is gonna make her feel _sliiiightly _bad.

''We found you a fiancee!'' She finally said it.

''W-w-what? How? Why? When? ''I asked confused, this was going to be the... hm... 56th maybe 57th groom/fiancee i guess.

''Your father found a new partner for his business so..''This doesn't sound good :(! It really doesn't!

''And...?''I asked trying to make her talk... You must drag the words out of her mouth sometimes, no, really...*sigh*

''And..That man Is One of the most richest business man in the world..'' Did i mentioned that we where the 2nd most riches family in the world after Great Britain's King?No. I know i didn't but now you know... It's hard to be rich, believe me: etiquete, manners, stright walking, tight kimonos, casual clothes, classic parties, etc etc...Annoying right?

''So..''? I asked

''He has a son..And we decided to marry the two of you." BINGO! The _oh so unexpected _surprise has arrived!

''Mom,i can't marry someone who i DO NOT LOVE! I already told you a million times, why can't you understand this...? I said annoyed yet with a sad voice, this might, just might make her give up, or maybe not...

''Amu, dear..We thought about this so.. we decided to let you know each other better, you will go with him into a trip for 3 months''What the hell? Maybe they will decide ,for me now when i will lose my innocence or what?

''Mom that's not a good idea, i am serious. It is probably an fucking perverted 1m guy around 30 years old, isn't he?" I asked pissed of..This is so freaking annoying! How can they decide all this for me? Of course, i love my parents, but when it comes to marriage, i wish i could find my love without their help.

''Why not? And he's not how you just discribed..He looks much better..But i won't give you more details, you will meet him next week so prepare youself. By the way, pack a few of your things we're going to Osaka in a few hours. Hurry up!''She said, i ran again to my bedroom.

''Haaaaaai'' I yelled from the 3rd floor..This house its just so perfect.. The only bad thing is about the stairs there should be a elevator to my room ... Sometimes its really hard to get into my room..But i doesn't matter, you already know i live on the 3rd floor, i have a nice , big,very big room. I also have a king sized bed and a balcony - of course. The balcony is the best thing about my room. It has a good view of the city and its always a fresh air there..I just love it! My room is also in pink and blue..You ask why blue? I don't know ,when we bought the house it was ready so we didn't changed nothing in it..By the way, we moved here only a few weeks ago so it was still a new house for me. I also had a huge wardrobe full of gothish, pink and in emo style clothes..Now let's talk about me..Here are some info :

_**

* * *

Full Name:**_ Hinamori Amu

_**Age:**_ 20

_**Sex: **_Female

_**Status :**_ Daddy's daughter / Strawberry

_**Social status : **_Famous Singer

_**Likes:**_ Pink , black, big rooms and also blueberries..

_**Hates:**_ Lightning and blushing even thought it happens rarely.

_**Habits:**_ Blushing,Stuttering (sometimes)

* * *

Also friendly and kind ,sometimes may be very scary if you piss her off :3!

That's all about me.

_**~5 min later~**_

Finally i packed all items that were necessary for this little trip. My mom said that we're gonna stay in a hotel room so it will be just fine.I took with me : my favorite towel, favorite 3 shirts, favorite 3 skirts and favorite 3 shorts i also packed in my toothbrush.

OMG! I forgot about my cat [ its a real cat]. She's gray and her name is Aru. I think i have everything i need, to be honest all these things didn't really took too much space. I took my bag and put it into the limo then i ran upstairs to take care about how i am looking and what i am gonna wear today. I went to the bathroom 1st thing i did was to take a short shower, then i brushed my teeth, my long pink hair and then i changed my underwear. I don't know ,but i always wear blue underwear, Don't ask me why, i don't know too i think its a mystery... sometimes it's even scary (ew) I guess the blue color makes me feel comfortable (maybe?)

_**~20 min later~**_

Phew, i am finally ready. I wear a pink tank top which shows my curves and hides my chest, some dark blue jeans shorts, with pink hearts on them, not very high heels dark blue shoes and some pink with blue lines socks which were above my knees. My hair was in emo style, my bangs were covering a half of my face, i also had black sunglasses just to make sure i won't be killed by fans.

''Amu!'' My mom and dad called.

''Haaai i am coming!'' I yelled back from my bedroom. It's time to go in Osaka it will take some time till we get there. I ran to the car then jumped parents got in too and the driver took us to Osaka..

* * *

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

_**~in the morning~**_

''Ikuto! Dear come down!''I heard my mom calling me.

''Mom! Let me sleep a few more minutes please! By the way, its weekend!'' I yelled back trying to get even a few more seconds of sleep.

''Ikuto come here right now or you won't get your iPod today!''Urgh! My iPod is one of my soft spots, to be honest i can't live without music..And there's a new singer, i don't know her name but she has an amazing voice, thought i hate love songs her songs are very cool..

''I am coming!'' I yelled then walked downstairs.

''Ikuto! I have great news !''My mom said..Oh shit this is not gonna be good.

''Tell me already'' I sighed..

''1st: We're traveling to Osaka. Your father has some business with one of the most riches people in the world. For this he goes to Osaka and we do it too'' She said cheerfully

''Oh that's all?'' I asked bored.. Good that this time nothing bad will happen, i hope..

''Nope this is not all'' Oh shit! No no no! Please don't tell me that she f-

''We found you a fiancee'' And justr why is this happening to me! Today i am the most happies man in the whole world, soon i will met the... hm...64th fiance! Great

''Moom, not again! I told you i will never marry someone who i DO NOT LOVE!'' I tried to explaine, i reapeat - _i tried _to explain..

''Don't worry i heard she's a very good girl, and it's your father's business partner daughter so i think you have to'' Yeah, this is happening again..

''It is probably an other ugly 1m slut around 30 years old isn't she?'' I asked bored knowing the answer it must be osmething like: oh no, she's very good looking i bet you'll like her too - good looking my ass.

'' No dear, but don't worry you will meet her next week. We also decided to let you know each other better, you will go with her into a trip for 3 months'' Oh GOD! This is too stupid to be true... i mean 3 fucking months? I jogged back to my room _sliiightly_ annoyed.

''Oh, dear i forgot ! We go to Osaka today, so pack some items!'' My mom yelled

''Fine'' I yelled back from 3rd floor, yes i live to 3rd floor. I have a king sized room with a king sized bed. This is the best house i ever seen, i even have a balcony, i love it! It's big and i have a nice view of the city. There's always fresh air which makes me always feel better.I wish i could meet my real love, but this is impossible since all girls love me for my rich parents.. This is so fking boring..Now i will start to pack some items.. I think i will chose a few favorite clothes and that's all, by the way, i don't think this is gonna be a long trip.

.. here are some info about me:

_**

* * *

Full Name: **_Tsukiyomi Ikuto

_**Age: **_22

_**Sex:**_ Male

_**Status:**_ Dad's son (they look alike) / Cat

_**Social Status :**_ Famous violinist

_**Likes:**_blue, midnight blue and strawberries

_**Hates: **_Sluts and gays..

_**Habits:**_ Smirking, making fun of people he's interested in, teasing innocent girls.

* * *

After i packed all my items i went to bathroom to take care of myself since i am sure that i am not going to Osaka in pajamas and with messy hair..I went to bath room 1st thing i did is to take a short shower, then i brushed my teeth ,i brushed my midnight hair and put in a kind of emo style, many people think that i am EMO but the truth is that i only like this style and no,- i don't cut myself..Then i took some blue jeans and a black top with short sleeves i am finally ready, it didn't took me too much time, but anyways..

''Ikuto, dear! Come down we're going to Osaka!'' I heard my mom yell. I took my bag then ran to limo and jumped in.. It will take some time to get there with the limo but i don't care anyways i will just listen to my iPod or play some games on my laptop...

_**

* * *

Note**__**: **__This is not like the previous version of Coincidence, i changed it a little bit, but i hope you will still enjoy it :D~!_

_Thank you for your support everyone! If you enjoyed reading this chapter please do me a favor and __**Review **__XD!_


	2. First kiss STOLEN?

_** Please enjoy chap 2 XD?~ R&R! **_

_Warning: Lots of POV changes *sigh~*_

_**

* * *

Recap : **__It will take some time to get there with the limo but i don't care anyways i will just listen to my iPod or play some games on my laptop..._

_**~4hours later ~**_

_**Amu's POV:**_

Ahh finally, we're in Osaka..I jumped out from the car to get lots of fans and people around me.. I felt like i was in Hollywood.I tried to do not care about them and i just walked in a 5* Hotel. We took the presidential rooms.I walked to my room to see trough my balcony an other limo coming here, there were lots of people around it, from the car came out 1 women and 2 men. The woman and man looked old but the other boy looked younger like 20..He's hot..A BIT! Don't think about something bad, _i am not _a pervert!

Suddenly a bird took my gaze away from the guy.I followed the bird with my eyes trying to avoid the fans that were around that him, it's sad that he had sunglasses - like me. I couldn't see his eyes, i wonder what color are they...

_**

* * *

Ikuto's POV:**_

Ah, we're finally in Osaka.

I jumped out from the car to get lots of fans and people around me. I felt like i was in Hollywood.

Then i saw a pink haired girl she was following with her eyes a little sparrow.

I wonder who is it. Wasn't that the balcony of a presidential room?

Oh why do i even care? But anyways, it's sad that she was wearing sunglasses i couldn't see her eyes..

The most strangest is that she has pink hair. I know mine is blue, but pink - That's interesting and strange (O.o)

I wonder what my finacee is looking like, Gosh. I followed her moves with my eyes only to see her walking back to her room..

I wonder who she is. Hn, i tryied to avoid the fans and i walked inside the hotel. I took one of the presidential rooms. I also unpacked my items. This is gonna be a boring trip..

The room is not as big as that i have in Tokyo and the bed is full of 's good i think, but it annoys me a bit.

I wonder who's that girl.

_God what are you trying to do Ikuto? Stop thinking about pink haired girls, you have a fiancee remember? Oh yeah.. I_ totally forgot about this. Anyways, it's not like_ i will _get married or something.

_**

* * *

Amu's POV:**_

After the sparrow left i walked back to my room.I unpacked my items then i jumped on my bed. WTF? A water bed?

Ah.. This is gonna be a annoying trip. I wonder who's that blue haired boy. I took my iPod to listen some songs. I closed my eyes to finally fly to Amu Land. Ah its so relaxing..

Then i saw blue..Wait! Blue? WTF? What is he doing in _my_ world? I think i already hate him..

Why i can't forget about that idiot... Wait, why i am calling him an idiot? I mean, i do't even know that guy!

Then i opened my eyes to see some brown hair. It was my mom,_obviously..._

"Amu, dear let's take a walk" My mom said cheerfully, i guess she's really fond of exploring new places.

"Ah, sure" I said bored. I stood up and walked outside with my mother.

Fans were still annoying it's hard ,to be a Superstar. Sometimes everyone needs their privacy, i am right, aren't i?

I got into the limo and my mom came too. She ordered to the driver to drive and he did. Soon we were in a big international park. _Wow._

Its big and and so much fresh air, i think i'm in love with this city..

"Onee-chan, let's go to buy some ice-cream."My little sister said. Ah i didn't said about her did i?Anyways you know now.

"Ah, sure Ami" I said to my 12 years old sister.

''Yaaay'' She said cheerfully, i just smiled at her, she always loved ice-cream. And i did too.

We walked to a ice-cream stand.

''Ah, hello can i have a strawberry ice cream and a chocolate ice-cream please?'' I asked the women which sold the ice-cream

''Sure'' She gave us the two ice creams and i payed.

''Have a nice day'' She said happy.

''Oh, you too'' I replied

''Oneee-chan, can we go home? I am tired..''Ami said a few hours later, a small,cute yawn came out of her small mouth. I don't blame her its already dark outside.

''Sure, Ami'' And we walked to the limo.

''Oh, Sami [ my driver's name]''

''Yes, Hinamori-san?'' He asked

''Where's my mom?'' I asked worried, i haven't noticed that she's left.

''Ah, Mrs. Hinamori is already back at the hotel, i took her there a few minutes ago..''He said.

''Oh, ok then let's go back to hotel'' I ordered. Ami was already sleeping in my arms.

''Thank you, Sami'' I said when we reached the destination..

'' With pleasure, Hinamori-san'' He said and i smiled.

''You can call me Amu'' I told him.

''Oh, thank you Hi-,Amu-san''I smiled. I woke up my little sister and we both walked back into the hotel. I let Ami go in her room and i went to mine.I changed in my orange pajama then i walked to the balcony...

''Ah, the moon is so beautifull'' I said sleepy.

''Yep'' I heard a husky voice..

''Huh?Who's there?'' I asked then i looked to the balcony next to me..

''Does that really matter?'' He asked

''No, i don't care. Good night'' He laughed. Hmph, who does he think he is? Wait... wasn't that one of the presidential rooms? I ran back to the balcony hoping that he's still there, but i guess i was wrong after a few seconds i went to bed.

I tried to sleep but i couldn't. I decided to walk a bit outside. So i changed my clothes and i walked trought the hotel's hall.

Then i bumped into someone.

''What the-''And that person fell..Before i could do anything my body touched the cold floor.

I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue ones. What the..? Wait ! What's that feeling on my lips?

_**

* * *

Ikuto's POV:**_

After that pink haired girl left i walked back into my room. I tried to sleep but i i should take a walk? i thought.

I changed my clothes then walked trough the hotel's hall. When someone bumped into me...

I couldn't keep my balance so i fell on top of that person. When i opened my eyes the only thing i could see was a pair of golden orbs.

Wait! What's with this feeling on my lips.? After a few seconds i realized something.. I was kissing the pink haired girl from before, my eyes were wide open and she pushed me away.

''What are you doing idiot?'' She yelled at me

'' I didn't did nothing, what you did?'' I yelled back. I saw some tears forming in her golden eyes, hm... and i was wondering what colour are they (:D)

I just kissed a random pink- haired girl... Haha, that's kind of funny!

''Listen, i am sorry i didn't knew that someone is walking at this time too..''

'' Stop crying already, it's annoying'' I said, i mean she's at fault here, right?

I am not crying! ...I just gave my 1st kiss to a random blue-haired guy...'' She whispered the last sentence, GIRLS... The pink-head dried her face with a sleeve before running back into her room, _2396_ huh?

_**

* * *

Amu's POV:**_

_Who that fucking idiot thinks he is, to kiss __me__? _I wanted so much to give my 1st kiss to the person i love and why i am crying? I mean it's just a simple peek on the lips isn't it? Haven't i promised that i won't cry anymore? But the more i think about it the angrier i get and tears keep coming out more and more... I hate myself! Wait - no i don't help myself i...

I hate _him_! I yelled in my head with tears still rolling down my face.

_**~ The next day~**_

I woke up with my face in a wet pillow. I cried a lot last night. I think i should take a walk and clear my mind cause i still don't get it why i cried like that.

But, my 1st kiss.. I still can't believe that i lost it to a random guy ! But it's just a kis... ARGH! I don't get it anymoreeeeeee~!I yelled in my head gently touching my lips, they were still burning from that last time, i never thought a pair of lips would feel so nice.

I changed in a white summer dress. It was above my knees. I took some random black high heels shoes , a random white bag and a black top with some white on it + a pair of black jeans, i let my hair free.

Then i walked downstairs.I jumped in the limo and ordered to drive. I was still a bit mad about what happen last night..

''Amu-san, something happen?''

''Huh..? Um, no'' I lied. I shouldn't make him worry for me..

''You're sure?'' He asked stubborn.

''I am sure, Sami don't worry about me, i am fine, okay?'' I said

''Ok, miss Amu.''

_**

* * *

Ayu :**__And here ends the 2nd chapter. I hope you like it. Don't forget to __**review**__~!_

_Thank you for your support, i hope you will cheer and review so i could update faster x3~_

_And as you see the first chapters aren't changed that much, but i hope you still like it, the __**best **__comes in the end XD_


	3. A little chat after a cold night?

_**Recap : **__''I am sure, Sami don't worry about me, i am fine, okay?'' I said_

_''Ok, miss Amu.''_

* * *

A few minutes later i went into the park, the wind blew my hair as goose bumps formed on my skin, i guess the autumn is geeting pretty cold lately.

I sat on a bench and stared at the full moon. It was so wanderful, i just decided to stay there and look at the moon that shined like a huge diamond.

I couldn't keep my eyes from it. Well, that was untill a little shadow covered my face. I looked confused to see a familiar body.

''Yo''A husky voice said.

''The perverted CAT!'' I yelled pointing an acusing inex finger at him.

''I see you're not really happy to see me and where did you get the Cat from?''He said and sat next to me...

_**

* * *

Ikuto's pov:**_

"If you get a inch closer i'm gonna scream" She said glaring at me.

"Oh, so now cats _do_ eat people huh?" I asked chuckling. She blushed immediately, i guess the moon's light really helps in such situations.

"No but certain cats _do_ kiss random people in the hotel, no don't they" She said red like a tomato and yet with a childish glare shooting at me.

" Not random, i just like to kiss strawberries, they taste nice" I teased her, i don't know how she did it, but the blush on her face become even redder than before. Really, how does she do that?

"Ugh, anyways, why are you here? Are you stalking me?''She asked changing the topic.

''No, i just love to walk in the night too, alone without fans around me..." I replied casually staring at the moon, my eyes would start hurting but it charmed me, i just couldn't take my eyes from it.

''You know, we already kissed but we still don't know yeach others name..'' She suddenly said looking away, i smirked now she's interested huh?

''Hn. Are you interested?''I asked getting closer to her face. The usual blush appeared on her face, that's just too much fun.

''N-no, i am just asking. Not like i care..'' She mumbled

''Yeah right, anyways, i am Tsukiyomi Ikuto..'' I said and closed my eyes trying to relax and enjoy the fresh air.

''Um.. I am Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you.'' I just nodded. I opened my eyes and turned to the left trying to face her, that moment we met each others gaze..I was lost in her golden eyes..

I just couldn't move my body..

Till something or_ someone _ruined the moment. Her driver came runing to her.

''Miss Amu! Something happen? Who's that man?'' He yelled runing to us.

''Ah, Sami it's ok. He's just a - Stranger'' She said, i could feel a bit of pain in my chest. Then i smirked as an ideea came in my mind i grabbed her waist.

''Aw, Amu-koi why are you so mean?" I said seductively, but loud enough so the driver could hear, i bet he has a crush on her, his eyes show it, perverted old man.

''W-what are you doing?'' She yelled at me.I looked in her eyes and i was lost into them. My body wasn't listening to me anymore and i could feel a smirk forming on my face..

I leaned closer and kissed her. When i realized what i did, i opened my eyes to met hers they wide open, she pushed me away how fast she could..

''What are you doing pervert?'' She yelled at me. I couldn't help but smirk. Then i saw her driver runing angry to us. Ugh...

''Ops i think i will get in trouble'' I whispered in her ear. And before i left, i've bitten her ear.

" This is my sign, that means we will met again soon..'' I said seducively but in a hurry, that old man runs faster than i thought.

She blushed then she was angry and slapped my arm, i smirked after noticing how _much_ power she _had_ - a chicken could hit better, no really.

Before soemthing else could happen i jumped into a tree and ran back to my hotel room. This girl is really interesting and that strawberry scent of hers. It makes my mind go crazy.

I wonder if i'll see her from now, she's probabily pretty mad at me. And i have to go back in Tokyo tomorrow to meet my _'fiancee' _i'll suicide if she will be another slut above 30, they all just chase after mine and my familly's money.

_**

* * *

Amu's POV: Next morning**_

I still have that Ikuto in my mind_.''Aw, Amu-koi why are you so mean?'' _Amu-koi...

I wish someone called me like that. It made me feel a warmness in my heart.

But then what he did. He didn't just stole my 1st and 2nd kiss but he bit my ear. I still have that sign on it, oh, anyways. I have to wake up already.

I think today we're going back to Tokyo so I will meet my fiancee.

I stood up still in my blue shorts and bra[my pijama]. I walked slowly to the bathroom to take a shower.

After 1 hour i was ready to change my clothes and pack my items. I walked to the wardrobe to choose something to wear.

I chose a white dress. It was simple and yet very stylish and comfortable. It was a beautifull dress above my knees.

I picked my white hig heeled shoes and a white bag from my wardrobe. I know that i took from home only some random items but yesterday i was in a mall with my mother and my sister Ami.

I started to pack my items.

After 30 minutes of packing my items in 5 huge bags i took them to the limo wich was waiting for me in front of the hotel.

Shit again so many journalists, I put my black sunglasses and walked to the limo slowly.

Sami, the driver took my bags and put them in the car.I tourned my head for the last time to see this hotel and Ikuto packing his items.. I could see everything what happens in his room sience the balcony doors were opened. I smiled.

''Good bye Ikuto, I hoppe i will never meet you again, you fucking PERVERT!'' I mumbled

I know you tought i's fall for him or something like that and i will miss him and blah blah blah..

Then an other limo parked near mine. I wonder for who is it waiting. Uh,

I think it doesn't matter, i got into the car and ordered Sami to drive.

_**

* * *

A few hours later~**_

I am deadly bored. Sami is driving already for 2 hours and we're still not even close to Tokyo.

I took my laptop and logged in to chat. When i saw there someone new..

A boy/girl:** MidnightblueCat**. Hm.. It remember me of Ikuto.. My Chat id is : _**StrawberryPink**_

_**

* * *

Ikuto's POV:**_

Finally, i can go home to my warm room. I packed all my items.

Then i saw something. My Amu was in a black limo.. I wonder where she really lives. I took my bags and i walked to my limo it was parked right in front of the hotel.

Gosh do these journalists get tierd anytime? I put my black sunglasses and got into the car.

After 2 hours of traveling i decided to open my laptop and get into a chat room maybe the time will fly faster..

I logged in as_** MidnightblueCat**_. I talked to some random people till someone logged in as _**StrawberryPink**_.. Hm.. It remembers me of my Amu..Hey! Wait! Why MY? O.O This girl makes me get crazy sometimes. I decided to talk to that user even if i am not sure who it is, at least _i hoped_, _**(hint, hint XD) **_didn't i?

Maybe sometime soon i will get the chance to kiss her soft,warm, tasty lips again..NO! Wait! Don't think that i fell for her or something like that..

No, no, no she just can't leave my mind..By the way i gave her my 1st and 2nd kiss didn't i? How could i forget about someone i kissed so fast?

Readers stop thinking about that! I really_ DO NOT LOVE _her! Really, maybe i like her a bit but not _LOVE_ ok?

I looked trought the window to see a black limo. Right in front of us, isn't that Amu's limo? Hm.. Then i saw a bit of pink trought the black windows..Could she really be ..?

I should check!

_2:00 p.m. __**MidnightblueCat **__just sent a friends request to __**StrawberryPink **__and a chat invitation._

_2:01 p.m. __**StrawberryPink **__accepted the chat invitation and the friends request._

_**MidnightblueCat:**__Hey Strawberry._

I said

_**StrawberryPink:**__Hi..._

_**MidnightblueCat:**__So what's your name? _

I asked, i see, the shy type hm..? *smirk*

_**StrawberryPink:**__Amu, yours?_

_**MidnightblueCat:**__Aww Amu-koi why you didn't tell before that you like to chat XD?_

I asked smirking[ in real life]

_**StrawberryPink:**__Huh..? Who are you?_

_**MidnightblueCat: **__Aww, Amu-koi you already forgot about me? You know, that hurts and after what happen last night..:(_

I put a sad face to ''see'' her reaction.

_**StrawberryPink: **__Ikuto? _

She _yelled _at me trought interenet.

_**MidninghtblueCat:**__The one and only._

I replied.

_**StrawberryPink:**__You pervert! Why do you bite my ear last night? You know i still have that red sign on it! x( _

She wrote.

_**MidnightblueCat:**__I wouldn't have bitten you if the sign would disappear so fast.._

I wrote back

_**StrawberryPink: **__What? What did you did to me __PERVERTED Cat?_

Heh, so true

_**MidnightblueCat:I**__ only let you my sign on your ear..It will disappear soon..._

_**StrawberryPink: **__And how soon is soon? -.-' _

I think she's annoyed.

_**MidnightblueCat:**__After a few months, maybe a half of a year or more..._

I joked, but i guess she'll take that seriously.

_**StrawberryPink:**__WHAT? Are you kidding me?_

_**MinightblueCat: **__Actually... I do :)) And you're in your limo now aren't you?_

_**StrawberryPink:**__Yah, why?_

_**MinightblueCat:**__Just open the limo's window and look back._

_**StrawberryPink:**__Ok.. _

Then she opened her window and i did too.

She popped her head our, her eyes were widen when she met mine.

''What the -? Are you following me?''She yelled.

_**MinightblueCat: **__No i am not, i don't follow or stalk you and you better get your head back in the limo before you lose it, a car is coming from behind._

_**StrawberryPink:**__Oh whatever..Listen if you have a crush on me or something like that, just forget about me i am a half married.._

She said. What? Married? WTF? Why, when? Why she never told me? Oh shit wait! I know her only 5 days..

_**MinightblueCat**__:=)) LOL Amu i don't have a crush on you, and i am a half married too so don't worry. I just like teasting you :x_

I said using a love emoticon.

_**StrawberryPink:**__Oh whatever, you perverted wrote back._

_**MidnightblueCat:**__Amu-koi would you mind to join me?Since you go in the same direction XD_

_**StrawberryPink:**__W-what? In your dreams!You pervert! And stop calling me __**-koi **__already :0_

_**MidightblueCat: **__Nah, thank you i don't listen to orders :P. By the way, you're blushing aren't you XD?_

_**StrawberryPink:**__No way! Why i should blush in front of you? And its only chat.._

_**MidnightblueCat:**__Yeah, right_

I meant in a sarcastic tone..And talking like that 2 hours flew like 2 most beautiful moments in my life (ew, cheesy?) But the only thing that remained in my mind and kept bugging me was..

_**MinightblueCat:**__Hey Amu what's your job?_

I asked

_**StrawberryPink:**__Um.. I am a singer, you?_

She wrote

_**MinightblueCat:**__I am violonist. _

I wrote back

_**StrawberryPink:**__Would you play for me sometime when we meet [ no way! never! in my worst nightmares!] again?_

_**MinightblueCat:**__Only if you'll sing for me_

I wrote, so she dreams about me huh? It will be a nice teasing topic next time we meet, if we _will_ ever do that again...

_**StrawberryPink:**__Um sure

* * *

_

_'She's a cool girl, i wonder how old she is..Maybe this kind of fiancee i would accept gladly XD .' _I tought smirking.

_**

* * *

Well, here aren't that many changes either but anyways i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, so please REVIEW :D!**_


	4. Shopping

_**Recap : **_

_'She's a cool girl, i wonder how old she is..Maybe this kind of fiancee i would accept gladly XD .' _I tought smirking.

_**Amu's POV:**_

Finally, Tokyo...I wonder how much time i have until tonight. Hm... 7 hours huh? I guess that's enough time to get ready for a party crash!

I quickly entered the house and left my bags on the floor then i jogged up to my room.

"Hinamori Amu! Come down right now!" I heard my mother call, i went downstairs

"What?" I asked bored

"Your bags, don't leave them in front of the door like that!" She said slightly annoyed

"Uh, get the maid to bring them up to my room" I said before turning to jogg on the stairs again, my mother put a hand on my shoulder.

"No way, today you're getting engaged, you must act like a wife from now on" She said seriously, i rolled my eyes.

"I am too precius to do that, right dad?I am dad's right?" I said and smirked at her. My dad looked at me with stars in his eyes before hugging me tightly to his chest.

"That's my little sparrow, of course you're too precious to work, ah daddy will always keep you here, don't get enggaged" He said patting Amu's head. "You evil woman are going to take my daughter away" He continued. My mother's eyes widen.

I pulled away from the hug, and while passing by my mother -

"I can't belive you made my husband go against me" She whispered glaring at me. I chuckled

"You're getting old, mom..." I joked and stuck my tongue at her before running up to my room.

"Just to let you know Hinamori Amu! The game has just started!" She yelled from downstairs, i laughed, she really takes this too seriously, i was just teasing her.

I started looking trought my wardrobe as a plan came into my mind, i am definitelly going to crash my mother's plans, just you wait Hinamori Midori, you'll be proud of your older daughter.

I contined looking but nothing was fitting, i suddenly decided to go shopping. I ran downstairs after putting on a good disguise, on the first floor was Ami, watching Tv.

"Hey, Ami tell everyone that i am going shopping okay?" I said before leving the room.

_

* * *

Ami moment:_

"Huh did someone said something?" Ami asked herself while looking around.

"I guess not" She also replied and kept watching her cartoons.

* * *

_**Back to Amu:**_

I jumped in the limo and in a few minutes i was in front of a shop. "Flourescent" (hmm..? I doubt it exists)

Once again, i checked my disguise and entered the shop, people weren't staring at me nor squealing, i guess i did good. I kept looking around for something nice. Actually there were clothes only for nerds and oldfashioned people in the east part, while the other part was full of fashionable things, the changing rooms were between them, so you could choose what clothes you need. I went deeply in the east part until i bumped into someone.

"What the-" I said before falling on my butt. My hat and glasses fell, i looked in front of me, only to see a blue haired guy also on his butt, his hat and galsses also on the floor.

"Iku-!" I squealed but he covered my mouth with his hand but somehow fell on top of me, my eyes widen, this is happening for the second time, maybe he brings me bad luck? I mean it can't be worse than this, now can it?

Suddenly a little girl came from nowhere and stared at us for a while, i was stunned by her gaze and i bet Ikuto was too.

"Um... the Love Hotels are on the other street..." She said, our eyes widen as a imaginary rock fell on our heads, the little girl knew more than i expected, i guess. I quickly pushed Ikuto off me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him but at the same time he asked me. Huh?

"Shopping~" I replied the obvious but before i knew he had the same reply, sync again?

"Are you copying me?" The two of us said angrily, after that a moment of silence was between us, well...before we staretd laughing like crazy, i guess we're really having a lot of these moments.

**_A few minutes later~_**

_While walking around in the shop i started a conversation with Ikuto._

"So what are you doing here, shouldn't stars like you shop in the west part?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"It's the same to you and i am just trying to surprise my fiancee." I replied automatically, i quckly put my hands on my mouth, i can't believe i spilled it to him.

"I see you must really love him" He suddenly said chuckling. I looked at him.

"What about you? The same?" I asked

"I guess?" He replied boredly.

"Ah... Well, will you help me, or not, since you're here..." I said awkwardly, he glanced at me before nodding once, i smiled.

"I'll go get you some clothes" He said and i entered the changing room. He put some random clothes on the door, i started changing, in a few moments i went out and made a pirouette.

Ikuto stared at me a few seconds before brusting into laughter, a vein of anger poped on my head.

"Ahaha, you look just like a granny! Hahaha" He laughed a few tears even formed in his eyes, i crossed my arms and went back in the changing room, i tried an other pair of clothes and many others, but Ikuto had the same reaction everytime. I sighed, the last one i took it and put on, without noticing how cold it actually felt when i went outside. Ikuto's jaw dropped. Huh? I must be really looking horrible, he loocks in shock. I went to the mirror, my eyes widen before i let out a squeal, i quickly ran to the changing room and threw away the blue two pieced swimsuit.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at him, i heard laughter from outside.

"Ugh!" I said and went outsie in my old clothes.

"So did you chose something?" He asked smirking, i shook my head.

"I guess that plan A won't work, but i have plan B so i won't give up." I said proudly

"So what's plan B?" He asked raising an eyebrow, a small smirk was formed on his lips. I frowned, i knew i wouldn't like plan B and Ikuto's here... but since i don't have anything better, i have no choice.

"My mother said that their familly is very traditional or something, so his familly probably doesn't accept, hot, bold girls, now do they?" I explained smirking, Ikuto chuckled, i guess he likes it too, tough that might not turn out very well...

"Actaully i also heard my father talking about them being into traditions, i think i might join you" He said with the usual smirk, i nodded and we high-fived before going to work, i took the sexiest things i could find in there and ran to the changing room, i noticed that Ikuto did the same.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Yeah" He replied from the changing room nextdoor.

"Okay, let's go" I said and the two of us came out. We looked at eachother. My eyes widen when i saw him and he also had a nice reeaction.

"So?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You need something red, that'd be bolder, i think" He said.

"Do you want me to look like a whore?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want to get engaged?" He asked, ugh, bulls eye huh? I shook my head.

"You should try something made of leather, maybe black?" I adivced before going back to changing rooms, we did that for a few hours, until the last one...

I came out with a tight, chinese dress, it had as a pair of red high heels and a black colar, it matched with the black decorations on the dress. Ikuto's eyes widen and nodded smirking.

"This is the one?" I asked

"Yeah" He replied, after that i looked at him, he looked really hot, i mean i could feel the blush going up to my face.

"I think i just hit the jackpot, right?" He asked with a huge satisfied smirk on his face, i nodded unconsciously.

After that he payd for both my and his clothes and we took a walk in the city, in the end we watched the water on the bank of a lake.

I looked up to the sky only to see a shining star moving.

"Hey, Ikuto. Look there's a falling(shooting?) star! Make a wish, Make a wish!" I said excited, he also looked up.

"Baaa~ka~" He sang

"Huh?" I asked

"That's an airplane" He said boredly and stuck his tongue at me.

"Aw, but i already made a wish" I said quiet disappointed. Ikuto chuckled

"Don't worry, it'll become true, kid" He said and ruffled my hair, even tought it messed up my hair i didn't care, his warm hand made me relax like i was a baby in it's mother arms.

"I'm not a kid" I said and pouted.

"Then what's with that childish pout?" He asked smirking.

"Let's just pretend that those are shoosting stars, okay?" I asked

He nodded quietly.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

"Ugh..." I sighed "You know, i feel like i forgot about something." I said. We stared at eachother for a second.

"_The meeting_!" We both excalimed and stood up.

"I'll give you a ride" He said, i nodded quickly.

In a few minutes we were in front of my house.

"Thanks" I said but before i opened the door and before he left -

"Good luck!" I exclaimed and ran to my room, now i have 1 minute to change and go to the dinning room. This is gonna be fun~

**_

* * *

I hope ya liked, this chapter was completely different from the old one, so please __review__ if you give a damn about my efforts to please you (i bet this chap won't ever get reviewed .) _**

**_Anyways i don't own the song which is called __Airplanes, it is by B.o.b and Hayley Williams (Paramore?)_**

_**

* * *

Well, here aren't that many changes either but anyways i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, so please REVIEW :D!**_

_**Edit: Okay so i had to post this like 2 days ago? I mean i thought i did. All this time i was like... why the hell i am not getting any reviews DX? Is it THAT bad Dx **_

_**Sometimes i surprise myself at how clumsy and forgetfull i am x...x Anyways soreh :S Hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW or that might happen again DX!**_


	5. The meeting

_**Okay so...the next day after i posted the 4th chap, i was like... OH EM GEE i actually got reviews, i was so happy, i even squealed a bit (no wonder mom stared strangely at me :S). Here's the new chapter!**_

_**

* * *

Recap :**__"Ugh..." I sighed "You know, i feel like i forgot about something." I said. We stared at eachother for a second._

_"The meeting!" We both excalimed and stood up._

_"I'll give you a ride" He said, i nodded quickly._

_In a few minutes we were in front of my house._

_"Thanks" I said but before i opened teh door and before he left -_

_"Good luck!" I exclaimed and ran to my room, now i have 1 minute to change and go to the dinning room. This is gonna be fun~_

* * *

I quickly, threw the clothes i had on me, on the bed and put on the dress, i put on the shoes and some red lipstick of mom's, i don't really use bold lipsticks, so i don't have any and it's not like i did something wrong, right, it's just mom's - it's okay, i guess.

After brushing my hair and putting on make up, i looked once again in the mirror and grabbed Aru, my gray cat, he was originally sleeping on the couch, but from now on, her bed will be my arms, if to be honest, at that time i didn't even dreamt about what shit i was getting myself into...

I walked slowly, yet casually and in a _'sexy' _way, well at least i tried, until i triped on nothing. Ugh, that was close to the dinning room, i hope nobody saw me.

I opened the door, only to see in front of me, a big table with four people face-to-face.

Both, my mom and dad's jaw dropped, while the two men in front of them kind of drolled - eww...

"A-amu-chan..." My mother said uneasily, she wasn't really happy about my outfit, i could see it in her eyes.

"Hey, mom, so how is it going, i am sorry for being so~ late" I said and flashed a smile at our guests. After sitting down i noticed that the two of them were both blonde one with red-ruby eyes and the other one with brown ones. Ugh.

"Anyways, Amu-chan please meet Hotori Tadase-kun and His father" My mother said and introduced us.

The 'oh so called Tadase-kun' kissed my hand, i almost puked, i hate that kind of greeting, i mean it's not like_ i hate to see someone's saliva on my hand _or something!

After taking a closer look at him, i came to a nice conclusion - he looked like a high schooler, a childish face with prince-like features. Though... he's kinda cute like that, ahhh what i am thinking!

Shivers went trough my spine.

"And again, how old is he..?" I whispered to my mother.

"Um, around 23?" She replied not knowing exactley. My eye slightly twitched before sending an other flirty smile to my _soon-to-be-fiancee. _

If he looked a little more mature i'd surely love to marry him, but not now, maybe after 10 years, ugh...NO WAY! (Long pauses after the 'comma' please?)

_**

* * *

~A hour later~**_

* * *

"So, it's all settled! We're gonna give you a trial time, after that please decide if you will get married or not." My mother said cheerfully, while my father like a _oh-so-serious-businessman _cried for dear life.

"Yes, thank you!" _My_ Tadase-kun said smiling at my mother with his prince-like face. I could already see the pink hearts floating around her head. Ugh. Shivers went trought my spine, i guess there's no other way than this, is there ?

"It will be my pleasure to have such a beuatifull daughter-in-law!" Tadase's father exclaimed.

Ami, from a corner, stared at me and giggled, unlike my parents she probably noticed why i am so unconfortable here.

In the end i found out how traditional their familly was - traditional my ass.

His father stared at my boobs the whole night - eww. Old pervert? And just why that reminds me of Ikuto?

An other wave shivers - lately i've been shivering only from strange thoughts, i guess it can't be helped huh? Suddenly mom started an other topic, i patted Aru's (the cat) spine, making sure that i won't hurt him with my long nails.

"I really can't wait for grandkids! They'll surealy look gorgeous" My eyes slightly widen as i forced a smile and dugged my nails into Aru's flesh.

"MEOWW!" The cat practically yelled in pain and jumped away from me, quickly leaving the room.

"OMG, Aru!" I said and ran after him, this was a good reason to leave that room, a _really good _reason!

_**

* * *

With Ikuto: Normal POV**_

* * *

As soon as Ikuto went inside the house, a blonde haired girl stood in front of him, her arms crossed tightly and her eyes clearly glaring at him.

"You're late" She said annoyed.

"So~?" Ikuto asked emotionlessly

"Where have you been? Don't tell me you've found yourself a girlfriend?" She kind of warned him. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"When will you stop with all this brother comlex of yours, Utau?" He asked, the girl looked at him with sad eyes before running up to her room.

"Go Die Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" She yelled from upstairs. Ikuto sighed and went up to his room, the only unfortunate thing was that his sister was in the next room, he could hear the sobbing. He rolled his eyes and started changing his clothes.

_**

* * *

In the living room~**_

* * *

Ikuto went in the living room, in front of him, at a small table were his parents, Utau and the two guests.

Both, his sibling and parents' eyes widen when they saw the clothes he was wearing,(I live it to your sexy imagination :P) Ikuto ignored it and sat at the table in front of their guests.

A petite girl with blonde, long hair slightly curly at the end, stared at him with a huge blush on her face, it somehow reminded him of Amu, but Amu's eyes were much bigger and they shone like stars in the midnight sky.

The blonde girl bowed politely with a innocent smile on her face. Ikuto sighed suddenly he felt a small pain on his leg, his eyes slightly widen as he glared to his mother which was to his right.

Souko (Ikuto's mother) sent him a 'what-the-BEEP-are-you-wearing' glance, Ikuto chuckled a little. His mother wouldn't curse, now, would she?

"Just the usual.." He whispered in her ear, his father - Aruto, smirked and slowly shook his head.

The two guests, which were obviously Lulu de Morcef and her mother, stared at the crazy familly dumbfounded. Ikuto continued to examine Lulu, she was beautifull, indeed but it couldn't satisfy him in any way, he was a _'highest class' _lover.

_**

* * *

~1 hour later~**_

* * *

"Lulu-san, i hope you'll be happy with my son, i can't wait for grandclidren(?)" Souko Tsukiyomi said smiling. Ikuto spilled his cofee all over Lulu, a few coughs came out of his mouth.

"I think i have to go to the bathromm." He made a excuse before leaving the room, he looked back at his sister's face before closing the door.

It was a sad face, full of lonliess and hatered, but he was sure that the hatered wasn't for him at all, it was for his 'soon-to-be-fiancee' and somehow he was happy, he was happy to have a sister like her - a sister with brother complex.

Before leaving the room Ikuto stared back for a while, he noticed that the yukata Lulu was wearing was really beutifull but there was one problem: The flower(idk how it's called :S) on her back wasn't tied correctly, he almost brust into laughter right there. Such a traditional familly, seems like their way of wearing yukata, is kind of strange though.

Ikuto went back to his room and sighed pushing his back against the door, it was a really hard day, but at least he had some fun. He went to his balcony and stared at the moon for a while, a familiar person's profile appeared in front of him, the moon's round form making it look like a picture, Ikuto smirked a little as a strange idea cam into his mind, and believe me, you really wanna know what it was!

_

* * *

So, this was the 5th chapter YaY! Anyways, here a few questions for you dear readers:_

_**

* * *

1. Who's profile Ikuto has seen ?**_

_**

* * *

and**_

_**

* * *

2. What kind of ideea came into Ikuto's mind? **_

_**

* * *

You decide **__people! I hope you had fun, please __**REVIEW **__if you wanna see the next chappie :P!_


	6. That bastard!

_**Okay so...the next day after i posted the 4th chap, i was like... OH EM GEE i actually got reviews, i was so happy, i even squealed a bit (no wonder mom stared strangely at me :S). Here's the new chapter!**_

* * *

_**Recap**_:Ikuto went back to his room and sighed pushing his back against the door, it was a really hard day, but at least he had some fun. He went to his balcony and stared at the moon for a while, a familiar person's profile appeared in front of him, the moon's round form making it look like a picture, Ikuto smirked a little as a strange idea cam into his mind, and believe me, you really wanna know what it was!

* * *

_**With Amu:**_

_**Amu's POV:**_

After finally escaping from that hell and after our 'guests'left i got yelled at for 10 freaking minutes by my parents, just why the fuck did i wore those clothes in front of my soon-to-be-husband, when i knew that they were such a _traditional_ familly? So annoying, so annoying, but mom nagged the most at me, i mean if she really likes Tadase that much, just why doesn't she marry him? No, i have nothing against my father, cause he's the one who pays all my bills, but seriously is she likes him that she could just get married and make a harem or something! See like i care, ugh~ Anyways, right now i'm in the bathroom, my eyes are slightly closing, i guess i overhelmed myself today, and it's not like i usually don't (.)!

I stood up and stepped on the floor, it was cold, no wonder, it's already october and outside is already snowing in other countries, i wonder if it will snow soon here. It would be wonderfull and yet, i will get bored of so much coldness in all these winter months.

I took a towel and brushed it against the human-sized mirror in front of me. I stared at myself for a while noticing the way my body changed, i wish i would still be a little girl with no care. I put my hand on the mirror like trying to reach for something, but i knew that whatever happes, the old times will never happen, because now i an other person, a totally strange person.

I took a green towel and put it around my body, it was above my knees and it covered my breasts, just perfect. I went into my room and opened the windows from my balcony wide open, i really wanted to feel some fresh air, it was already hard to breathe, i guess the bath i took was too hot.

I went to my wardrobe and once again looked in the mirror on it's door, i ran a hand trough my wet, pink hair, the water drops keep falling on the green towel on my body, i somehow let a smile form on my face. I took my pijamas out of the closet and put the on the bed, after that i quickly, but quietly ran to the kitchen, my parents and Ami are already sleeping, i guess i should too. I stared at the clock on the kitchen's wall for a second, it was 11:59 PM. I sighed and grabbed my usual milk bottle from the fridge, when i was younger i thought my breasts wouldn't develop just from the milk, but i guess i was wrong, they've gotten pretty big now.(Not too big, lol)

I went back to my room and a wave of fresh cold air came to me, i closed my eyes and enjoyed it, i knew that i couldn't stay like this for too long or i might just catch i cold, but i still grabbed my milk bottle and went on the balkony i sat down and put my legs in between the bars, shaking my legs in the air, goosebumps would form on my skin as the wind blew a little harder. I stared a second at my pink neko-mimi room slippers and smiled before taking a slurp from the milk bottle, i kept shaking my legs but stopped when i heard a soft groan, that moment i actually noticed that the right shoe wasn't on my toe anymore. Mayb that's a pervert? I quickly grabbed the bat that i got from Kukai on my 16th birthday and hid it behind my back, i looked down only to notice Ikuto with his hands in his pokets and with a glare on his face. My eyes widen as he with a simple jump was on my balcony.

"I-kuto?" I exclaimed. He smirked

"Could it be yours, by anychance?" He asked his eyes slightly twitching.

"Y-yes...?" I replied kind of scared, but of what? Maybe of him jumping so high? "B-but, just how did you get here with a jump, t-that's... that's impossible." I said my eyes wide open. A moment of silence was betwen us, before he slightly opened his mouth and moved it, i could read from his lips a sentence that actaully made me slightly angry.

"You wanna sleep? What do you mean you wanna sleep?" I snaped. He just randomly jumped on my balcony, he randomly glared at me fro hiting him in the head with a room slipper that is actually not very painfull and now he wants to sleep? When i finally woke up from my diziness i noticed he already disapperared from in front of me. I turned my head only to see a huge bump on my bed and some masculine(lols at Amu's way of describing Ikuto's clothes) clothes on the floor. My eyes widen.

"Jut what are you planning?" I said angrily and grabbed the sheets leaving in front of me a curled Ikuto with only a pair of boxers on. I blushed immediately. S-so... so... Fucking HO-(hint, hint)... HORRIBLE!

"If you keep getting agitated like that, your towel will fall off..." He said pointing at my chest with a blank face, it was like... like nothing special to him. I mean seeing my practically naked is nothing serious huh? This fucking son of a bitch! I thought angrilly and grabbed my pijamas, i went in the bathroom and changed, i can't believe i am actually hiding in my own house!

After getting dressed and drying my hair i went back in the bedroom, he was still there all covered up with my favourite sheets and pretending to be sleeping.

"Just stop it, get out, i am tired Ikuto, i don't wanna play!" I said annoyed. Who does he think he is?

"But i wanna sleep~" He whined like a baby

"You can do that home." I said crossing my arms.

"Isn't this home?" He replied making me more annoyed, it was like talking to a 4 yeared spoiled kid.

"No, this is my home, now GET THE FUCK OUT!" I said and yelled the last part completely forgetting about my parents and Ami.

Suddenly i heard a few foot steps.

"Amu-chan is everything allright?" I heard my mother say while coming to my room. My eyes widen.

With a unexpeted power i grabbed Ikuto by his hand and threw him on the balcony closing the doors. (closing not locking lol xD)

"Amu-chan?" My mom asked as she opened the door to my room. I stood there half-frozen on the bed not knowing what to say.

"Uh... well.. it was juat a um... BEE?" I said trying to point the obvious.

"A bee? In october, Amu-chan?" My mother asked kind of confused.

"Ah, well yeah, i let the balcony doors open and it came in." I replied, my mother went to the balcony, but i stepped in front of her before she would open the doors.

"Uh... i think she already left." I said smiling uneasilly.

"I see..." She whispered.

Then she went back in the hall, but before closing my room's door, she stopped for a while.

"Uh, Amu why are those men's clothes on the floor?" She asked raising an eyebrow, it was like interrogating me.

"Ah, what are you talking about? Those are mine, mom this is the new fashion!" I said excited (more like stressed) and pute them in my closet.

"Yeah.. well, go to sleep then." Those were the last words before hse left. I let out a huge sigh of relief. Ikuto brusted into the room all frozen and jumped in the bed.

"If i get a cold it's your fault!" He said

"My fault? I don't recall even calling you here!" I exclaimed quietly...

He chuckled uncaringly.

"Let's just get to sleep." He tol me.

"And i still don't get it, why did you came here? You coud sleep at home, you know?" I said and stared at him.

"Nah, i just would get yelled at there, i like quiet places and this is the only warm one i could find." He replied "Good night" He told me with a sleepy voice, maybe it won't be that bad, but what if something happens, what if...*blush* NO WAY, there's no way that would happen! NEVER EVER, i swear! Just relax, relax Amu, you'll be fine this is easier than the first time you got on the stage, just relax, breath and try to fall asleep. 1 sheep, 2 sheeps... 178 sheeps, 179 sheeps, 180! Ahh~ I just can't fall asleep, i already counted 180 sheeps and it's been only 1 minute, how can i do it like this? I mean... he's, well, he's half naked in my bed! I fell kind of insecure like that. I just cannot stand here and do nothing!

"Hey, Ikuto~ Stop pretending, nobody would fall asleep so fast, hey IKUTO!" I said shaking him.

"What again~" He groaned.

"Don't what again me in my own house!" I said annoyed.

"Yes, Amu?" He said and rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you a night suit." I told him seriously.

"Okay..." He said, his face blank, no emotions just a sleepy aura was floating around him. I looked into my wrdrobe, men pajamas, men pajamas... I DON'T HAVE ANY! But i can't just leave him like that, i guess he could wear that blue pajam, it's a little large for me, i guess it should be fine.

"Hey, Ikuto, take it" I said and threw it on his face, i heard an other groan before he stood up and put on the night suit. I stared at him frozen, wide eyed, with a red face the whole time. He then jumped in the bed and immediately fell asleep, this time he wasn't pretending, i could clearly hear him purr - p.u.r.r Could you believe that? Not snoring but purring '(O.O)'

I insecurely jumped under the sheets and distanced myself from Ikuto to the other end of the bed, this is the only way i can prevent things from happening. I just hope to have nice dreams.

_**~A few hours later~**_

I changed my sleeping position for the milionth time but i still couln't fall asleep. I looked at Ikuto once again and noticed a small bump under the shirt i gave him. Hmm?

I carefully slid my hand under his shirt and took the thing that was attached to his neck. My face was all red as i realised what i was actually doing. I, like a little perverted thief slid my hand under a man shirt *KYAA*. I can't belive i did such things (.)!

Ugh, enough Amu! You're a grown up woman, you have your needs too, you know? What do you mean by _needs_! I practically yelled at my conscience. I looked at the pendant in my hand, it was a beutifull golden key, it hanged on Ikuto's neck. I never noticed it before, oh yeah, i never did_ this _before...

While staring at the key the image of a small lock came into my mind, my eyes widen as i quickly stood up and like blind-folded touched the walls to get the night-table. But unknowing i actually got in the wrong way, i touched some cloth - the curtain of my balcony doors. I pushed them and a strong light came into the room, i stared amazed at the huge moon in front of me, it shone brightly. I turned around only to be amazed by Ikuto's figure in moonlight, his hair was shining and his sleeping face looked like that one of an angels.

I could feel the blush raising up to my face, but my eyes just wouldn't move. I looked in the drawer, under some jewelry i found my favourite one - a golden lock, i got it on my first birthday. My mother said that the owner of the key, also owns the key to my heart.

Could it be...Ikuto?

I stared at him and unconciously collapsed on the floor, i stared emotionless in the thin air, just what has God_(Ayu) _planed for me...?

* * *

_**The next morning!~**_

I woke up, my spine, neck and legs were aching like hell, i noticed that on top of me were my sheets and the balcony doors were open. My eyes widen. I quickly checked the wardrobe - Ikuto's clothes were missing.

"Just what is he thinking that bastard?" I said to myself and collapsed on the bed, i probably had huge bags under my eyes by now, but i could care less about that. Right now, my head would think only of one person, my worst enemy - Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He'll pay for leaving just like that without saying a word, i feel like a easey woman, that sleeps around with random people, even though we did nothing! _(maybe? lol)_

* * *

_Yeah, the ending was pretty bad, but i couldn't think of anything better since it's already pretty late and i had a pretty hard day (i've got As in maths and chemestry yay for meh lol)_

_Anyways, i hope you enjoyed wish me good luck tomorrow at my biology test :3~ and please, as always **REVIEW**, from now on i won't update if i don't get **10 reviews per chapter** :P! So** it all depends on you** :0!_

_(By the way, i haven't checked on mistakes so sorreh for the messy chapter XD)_


	7. I said i don't love him!

_**Recap**_:I woke up, my spine, neck and legs were aching like hell, i noticed that on top of me were my sheets and the balcony doors were open. My eyes widen. I quickly checked the wardrobe - Ikuto's clothes were missing.

* * *

"Just what is he thinking that bastard?" I said to myself and collapsed on the bed, i probably had huge bags under my eyes by now, but i could care less about that. Right now, my head would think only of one person, my worst enemy - Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He'll pay for leaving just like that without saying a word, i feel like a easey woman, that sleeps around with random people, even though we did nothing! _(maybe? lol)_

I stared at the ceilling for a few seconds, the clock on the wall, told me that it's still pretty early to wake up and outside it was still a bit dark, maybe i rolled on the bed a few times until a nice smell entered my nostrills.

"Hm?" I said and put my nose in the air trying to find the source of that smell, you could compare me to a dog but i could care less, right?

I noticed that when i came closer to the bed the parfume was stronger, i kneeled and noticed that one of my pillows had a nice scent of men collagene. I unconscioudly hugged the pillow inhaling more of the nice perfume.

As soon as i came back to my senses, my eyes widen.

"What am i doing?" I said to myself before throwing the pillow away.

Then it hit me. I quickly touched the bed where he slept last night, i sighed as the reality came all over me. The bed was ice cold even thought it was covered with the sheets all this time. That means he left long ago, minimum two hours ago.

The sheets should be at least a little warm if he would have been spent here a little more, maybe he left before sun rising, and the pillow's scent isn't that strong,including the time i watched over him the perfume should have been kept for like 3 hours at least.

He left early, earlier than i thought, i looked once again at the clock 6a.m.; last thing i remeber is seeing Ikuto sleeping in the middle of night, i can't believe it... he, all this time... could it be that he wasn't asleep? That seems logical - he left after i have fallen asleep, and counting that i fall asleep after 1 hour of counting sheeps, he left at 1 - 1:30 a.m; no wonder the bed is all cold.

But, i don't get it, why did Ikuto left, when he was the one who came here and jumped in my bed? Just what the hell is going on?

Maybe he saw me staring at him? Argh~ Sometimes i hate being smart, if i was the good - innocent - stupid - dumbass(The way Amu sees too Good girls) type of girl, maybe i wouldn't have to worry about so many things x.x.

_**Normal POV:**_  
Amu fell asleep with her mind calculating and thinking about what actually happened that night.

'RING~' Amu heard and annoying noise that actually made her ears hurt.

"What the hell.." Amu whispered and looked under the pillow for her cell phone, she didn't used it very much so the batery would last for real long time sometimes...

She stared at it for a few secodns before answering, the number was obviously unknown to her.

"Hello?"

"Oh, so you're awake..." A husky voice said from the other side.

"Eh... Wait.. I-?" But before she could say anithying the person already hung up.

"Where did he get my number from?" She asked herself before hearing the cell ring again, this time with a ring-ton, but it's not liek she noticed.

"Ikuto you bitch where di you get my number from!" She yelled in the phone.

"Ow.. that was a nice salute" A girlish voice was heard.

"Eh.. Rima?" Amu asked

"Were you especting someone else?" She asked a smirk forming on her lips.

"Ah.. um.. no, of course not!" Amu said

"Really?" Rima said

"Yes, and why did you called!" Amu desperately changed the topic.

"OMG, you're in love?" Rima squealed in excitment.

"What does that have to do with my question?" Amu asked confused

"You must be in love, you never stutter or suddenly change to topic, Ikuto is a guy name, right, right...?"

"Why did you called?" The pink haired girl yelled in the phone, obviously annoyed, her friend giggled on the other side, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Well, you didn't want me to?" Rima asked faking her crying.

"Ehh... No, no! I just mean, what was the reason? Aren't you in a vacantion?" Amu asked not remembering about her friend's acting skills.

"Well, i'm coming back soon~" She replied

"Really? When?"

"After i get som purple head to come with me." Rima said

"Purple head?" Amu asked

"No.. nevermind..." The blonde said and smiled, she had an other devilish idea in her mind by now.

"So, do you love that Ikuto..?" She continued meanwhile making some research on this Ikuto of Amu's.

"NO!" Amu replied annoyed.

"OMG...Tsukiyomi Ikuto? That Ikuto?" Rima exclaimed her eyes widen and her voice filled with happiness.

"Yeah, what about him?" The pinkette asked

"Are you kidding me? His father owns one of the most developed Companies in the world!"

"So... it's his father's business not Ikuto's"

"Yeah, but Ikuto is his son, that means he'll take the company over in a few years." Rima explained.

"Whatever, so what? I told you, this has nothing to do with me!"

"Really? Then why were you yelling his name so hard?"

"Ugh~" Amu sighed and closed the phone only to be called again a few seconds later...

"I TOLD YOU, I DO NOT LOVE THAT IDIOT!" Amu yelled in the phone trying to make it clear.

"Idiot, who..?" She heard a husky voice.

"I..ikuto?" Amu asked surprised.

"Yeah, were you expecting someone else?" He teased her

"S-so what!" She stuttered with a blush suddenly appearig on her face.

"Oh my.." Ikuto chuckled

"Anyways, how did you get my number, you perverted cat?"

"Heh, i have my ways" He simply replied an other chuckle escaping his lips.

"Ugh~" Amu sighed

"So...who you do not love?" Ikuto asked with a smirk on his face. Amu's eyes widen.

"No-nobody!" She replied and quickly hung up. 'What the hell is going on ith them?' She thought a little annoyed and let a childish pout appear on her face. She tsood up and looked at the calendar, she had 1 more week and after it, the work would start again, yeah maybe she had a long break, but it was only once in a few months, so she could afford it.

"Amu-chan~!" She heard a female voice call her, she quickly recognized it a her mother's.

"Haaai~" Amu replied and went downstairs. Her mother looked at her with a strange look on her face and, it obviously didn't gave Amu any good feelings, about the near future.

"Here" Midori said and handed Amu an envelope , there were written some numbers and a country's name, Amu didn't gave it any attention though..

"Um.. what's this?" She asked

"This is the adress you will go to, i contacted your manager, he'll arrange everything so you can work there. Inside the envelope is an airplane ticket, it expires today, so you better hurry up!" Her mother explained. Amu's eyes widen.

"Hey, i never agreed to this? And it'll be like.. living with that Tadase guy?"

"Well, yes my dear, as i said a few days ago, you must know eachother better before the engagement ceremony."

"And, if i don't go, what'll happen?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"Ah, nothing much, you'll simply be restrained from getting any belongings from your father, also the house and all our money will be given as a donation to a child's protection center." Midori obviously lied and smiled sweetly at her daughter, that actually believe her.

"Oh, God.." Amu whispered.

"Now, now hurry up!" Mrs. hinamori ordered and Amu went upstairs.

"I wonder, what is gonna happen to me in the near future..."


	8. IKUTO! Amu!

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter! And, to show how grateful i am, i promise you all a small Christmas present: I will write a long one-shot about Amu and Ikuto, specially dedicated to my Coincidence, Fate or Both reviewers.**_

**_Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_~Ayu_**

_**

* * *

Recap**_:

"I wonder, what is gonna happen to me in the near future..."

_**

* * *

Amu's POV:**_

After having all my things ready, i arrived at the airport, i looked around like crazy trying to find the right place, i should go in and the right plane, obviously. Without knowing i bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Ow.." I heard a girlish voice sync with mine. I looked up only to a see a beautifull blond - greenish haired girl with sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said and took the ticket off the floor, before leaving her there. I looked once again only to see a different dirrection.

"Huh? It seems like i got it wrong again" I sighed and headed in the opposite dirrection, looking once again at the ticked i saw that it was a Tokyo-London one. Hm.. strange, i didn't expected mom to pick London, Paris was my first guess, eh, anyways, let's hope everything goes fine and this epic crap gets away from my way. As soon as i was in the plane i have fallen asleep, well i had a really hard day you know..

_**

* * *

With Lulu.**_

"Hm... i thought i was going to London, maybe i have mistaken it with Paris, strange...And who was that girl anyways?" She mumbled under her breath before taking an airplane to France.

_

* * *

"Taxi~" _I called in english, obviously. Thank God mom didn't chose Paris, i would have died of hunger in there, i don't know any words in french other than _Oui_ and _Non_, or was it_ No_...? As soon as i found myself in the taxi, i handed the driver my piece of paper with the adress on it, he nodded his head, letting me understand that he knew the road. I smiled and waited patiently until i'd get to my new house, deep in my heart praying that Tadase actually got hit by a truck and died in the airplane (lol?)

Suddenly the car stopped.

_"Hmm..?"_

_"We're here" _He told me, i nodded and thanked the driver before he left.

My eyes widen at the beautifull sight in front of my eyes, wow, it was already dark outside but the huge mansion actually made my heart feel warm, the feeling died fast though - the second i noticed that the lights were turned on.

"Maybe it's because of the maids?" I mumbled an optimistic version of my thoughts, trying to encourage myself.

I took a small card, that actually was in the envelope i got from my mom, and opened the door.

Inside were lots of maids arranged in a row, all bowing.

"Eh..." I whispered a little surprised, i didn't expected that from mom - definitely didn't.

"Welcome Home Miss!" All of them said in sync, i wonder how much time they practiced that.

"I-i'm home...?" I replied, suddenly a few maids started taking off my coat and taking all the bags from my hands. It felt kind of comfortable though...

"And... where's my _fiancee _?" I asked, still hoping that he never came.

"Master left a while ago to take a look at the city." One of the maid explained, i sighed and suddenly realized that they were actually talking japanese. I smiled to myself, at least i won't have to talk in english in my own house.

"So, where's my room?" I questioned looking around.

"Miss, please follow me." One of the maids offered to show me around.

"This is my room...?" I gasped surprised, the most refined silk was all around the room, on the bed, pillows, chairs and windows, the bed was king-sized and the pure white sheets looked really comfortable.

"Um, Miss the dinner is served in 5 minutes please present yourself in the dinning room." The maid informed me before leaving.

"Yeah.. thank you.." I said to nobody in particular, still looking amazed at the beauty of this room. Of course London is a great city and i would expect the highes quality of their products, but i never imagined such thing, even if my familly can't be called middle-class or under.

One of the maids, unpacked my items and put them inside the drawers, while i was rolling on the soft bed, Great Britain is truly a very refined country.

While playing on my new bed, which i obviously won't share with the Tadase-guy, a embrassing sound came from my stomach, the maid turned around to look at me, she smiled and bowed.

"May i show you the way to the dinning room?" She asked, i nodded and jumped off bed.

She started walking and i followed her, at the same time admiring the beauty of the place and how precisely were made even the most smallest details. Suddenly i felt something wet on my lip (drool) as i was staring at the long, full of different english dishes, table.

"Oh my, i'm surely gonna enjoy this!" I said and smiled, i sat down and started taking small bits from every dish, trying to satisfy my hunger and be polite at the same time.

Sooner than i predicted my tummy started hurting.

"Aw, i gues that's all..." I mumbled to myself before standing up and thanking the maids for the awsome food, it's a very nice house, i might get used to this, faster than i thought.

I ran back to my room and went in the bathroom , i relaxed half an hour on the toiled before washing my hands, face and teeth.

I put on, my usual night clothes and took my laptop from the table before jumping in the bed, i moaned as my aching back felt really comfortable on the soft, clear white, pillows.

_**

* * *

Normal POV:**_

She turned on her laptop and visited a few sites that she's mostly active on, she checked the news and her own, personal site, where people would come and discuss about her performance, songs and much more.

In less than 3 hours she fell asleep, a maid came inside her room and with a sweet smile on her face turned off the lights.

* * *

Later that night Amu's fiancee came back home.

"Welcome back master." The second route of maids welcomed him while the others were already at home.

"Is she up there?" He asked his voice slightly husky, he cleared his throat before taking of his coat and handing it to a random maid.

"Yes, master, she fell asleep a few hours ago, i think you should go rest too, you had a hard day."

"Yeah" Amu's _'fiancee' _mumbled and went upstairs, his eyes half closed, sent him in the room, he lazily threw the clothes off him and entered the bed, trying to keep the distance as much as he could.

_**

* * *

The next moring:**_

Hinamori Amu slightly opened her eyes as the annoying light bothered her sleep. She turned her head and smiled.

"Hey Ikuto..." She smiled and closed her eyes in a dreamy way.

"Yo, Amu." He whispered back and did the same, neither of them knowing, that, in a few seconds a huge volcano was going to erupt.

"IKUTO?" Amu yelled finally realizing the position she was in, she jumped off bed, at the same time, dragging off him, the white blanket and leaving a bare chested Ikuto, right in front of her. A blush appeared on her face as she noticed his well built body.

_'I never thought he'd have muscles, he doesn't look like the type..' _she thought a little amazed.

"Amu..?" Ikuto's wide eyes and low, husky voice made her wake up from her daydreaming. A huge storm was going to start, tha was obvious!

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, please review and wait patiently for the next one. Thank you very much for supporting me all this time! Your reviews from the old stories and this one really encourage me to write more, please continue reviewing x3!_**


End file.
